Infinite Crisis!
Infinite Crisis! is the seventy-fifth episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date March 31, 2012 Teaser Batman teams up with the legendary Shining Knight in fighting off a dragon that has emerged sometime. Main Plot Upon the epilogue of the teaser of Joker: The Vile and the Villainous!, Batman realizes that Tuftan, Kamandi's best friend, had traveled to World War II in 1940 and had caused a drift creating a paranoia world where humans are mistrusting towards metahumans, which was what changed OMAC's origins, creating robots known as OMAC (short for Omni Mind and Community), under the orders of Maxwell Lord, who sent out the Robots to eliminate Metahumans, with the aid of Checkmate and Task Force 10 (consisting of Rick Flagg, Jr., Killer Moth, Captain Boomerang, Poison Ivy, Dr. Cyber, Vertigo, Merlyn, Deadshot, Cluemaster and Shade), now Batman must go back into June 26, 1940 and prevent the assassination of von Braun, with the help of a now-vigilante Justice Society of America (consisted of Jay Garrick, Hawkman, Spectre, Hourman, Alan Scott, Dr. Fate, Sandman and Atom). Unaware that Equinox's 9th fragment has entered the Nazis' computer and had initiated the launch to hit Washington. Trivia *Heroes who had survive the OMAC Apocalypse: Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Blue Beetle, Nightwing, Batgirl (as Oracle), Black Lightning, Katana, Aquaman, Cyborg, Elongated Man, Starfire, Vixen, Spectre and Beast Boy *Dr. Fate vows to figure out what magician with enough magic through the Lords of Order and Chaos set out Equinox into 12 fragments. *The origin of the A9/A10: **German intercontinental boost-glide missile. The A9/A10 was the world's first practical design for a transatlantic ballistic missile. Design of the two stage missile began in 1940 and first flight would have been in 1946. Work on the A9/A10 was prohibited after 1943 when all efforts were to be spent on perfection and production of the A4 as a weapon-in-being. Von Braun managed to continue some development and flight tests of the A9 under the cover name of A4b (i.e. a modification of the A4, and therefore a production-related project). In late 1944 work on the A9/A10 resumed under the code name Projekt Amerika, but no significant hardware development was possible after the last test of the A4b in January 1945. During the course of development, the vehicle evolved. The first stage, the A10, was first to have used a multi-chamber design: a cluster of 6 A4 combustion chambers feeding into a single expansion nozzle. Later a massive single chamber/single nozzle engine was planned. Test stands were built at Peenemuende for firings of the 200 tonne thrust engine. The original second stage A9 design was a refined A4 with swept wings. A later version had two fuselage strakes instead of wings. Wind tunnel tests showed that these provided better supersonic lift and solved the problem of transonic shift of centre of lift. A secondary benefit was better packaging of the A9 into the forward interstage of the A10. Guidance systems of the time were hopelessly inaccurate at the 5000 km range planned for the A9/A10. Therefore it was decided that the A9 would have to be piloted. After cut-off of its engine at 390 km altitude and 3,400 m/s, the A9 would re-enter and begin a long glide to extend the range. The pilot was to be guided by radio beacons on surfaced German submarines in the Atlantic Ocean. After reaching the target the pilot would lock in the target in an optical sight, then eject. Death or internment as a prisoner of war would follow. Work on the A9/A10 was prohibited after 1943 when all efforts were to be spent on perfection and production of the A4 as a weapon-in-being. Von Braun managed to continue some development and flight tests of the A9 under the cover name of A4b (i.e. a modification of the A4, and therefore a production-related project). In late 1944 work on the A9/A10 resumed under the code name Projekt Amerika, but no significant hardware development was possible after the last test of the A4b in January 1945. Designs beyond the A9/A10 were sketched out as well. Adding an A11 stage would have resulted in a satellite launcher. An additional A12 stage would result in a four stage vehicle with the A9 being a manned orbital space shuttle. Post-war refinement of the intercontinental missile concept in America and Russia went down two paths. On the one hand, it was found that it would be much more efficient for the A9 second stage to use a ramjet to extend the range to the 10,000 km true intercontinental range needed for the post-war adversaries to attack each other. This path led to the American Navaho and Soviet Buran and Burya missiles. On the other hand, improvements in rocket structures and engine efficiencies made it possible to design pure ballistic vehicles with cut-off velocities over twice as high as the A9/A10 and 10,000 km ranges. In the end, these faster, uninterceptable designs won out. Quotes *Nightwing: Everything's changed, Bruce, everyone's dead. *Batman: That's because of me, Nightwing. (Flashback begins with Batman fighting the Joker's men and Harley Quinn at Professor Carter Nichols' lab) When I learned of Professor Nichols' disappearance, I learned that the Joker had something to do with it. (Scene switches to the Joker putting Nichols at gunpoint, who was forced to take Joker into the Great Disaster) But I was too late. (The scene switches to the footage of Joker arriving in the Great Disaster, and helping Misfit take down Kamandi and Tuftan, and imprisoning them) The Joker had answered a distress signal from Misfit to help him take control of an Omega Warhead, created by the Nazis' in World War II. (Scene switches to Joker suddenly pressing the button, exploding the earth) But in the end, Joker had pressed the button and exploded the earth, taking it with him and Misfit, but eventually, Kamandi and Tuftan retreated with Dr. Canus in a time machine, where they can go into 1940, to stop the creation of the A9/A10. (Scene switches to Kamandi, Canus and Tuftan going into World War II in Germany) Against Tuftan's protests, Kamandi and Canus tried to stop him from pulling the trigger on von Braun... (Scene switches to where Tuftan had confronted von Braun at the lab, and shoots him offscreen)...but it was too late. (Scene switches to shocked looks of Kamandi and Dr. Canus, and then Tuftan was taken captive by Nazis', but Kamandi and Canus escaped) And Tuftan was suddenly captured by the Nazis', and then he was experimented and the Nazis figured out how he was born, and it was from a drug called, "Cortexin", as it was created by Dr. Michael Grant. (Scene switches to Michael Grant creating Cortexin in a lab) In the future, Grant was figuring out a way to stop the event known as the Great Disaster, an event visioned by a group of aliens known as the Visionaries, that the Earth was on the brink of self-destruction by its own human civilization that would bring forth the calamity. (Scene switched to them visioning the event, and becoming the Global Peace Agency) They decided to form a group as the Global Peace Agency, as they gain help from Doctor Myron Forest. (Scene switches to Forest being introduced to the Global Peace Agency, and then beginning work on OMAC) He was best known for the creation of Brother Eye, who would watch the Earth being protected, by that the Global Peace Agency picked out a candidate...(scene switches to Buddy Blank)...Buddy Blank. (Scene switches to him getting experimented by Forest, and then turning into OMAC) He was chosen as a candidate to become the One Man Army, OMAC...(Scene switches to OMAC fighting aliens, terrorists and monsters)...as OMAC, Buddy kept peace to the world. (Scene turns to black) But all of OMAC's efforts could not avert the Great Disaster. (Scene switches to earthquakes starting and tidal waves erupting around the world) Suddenly, a mysterious energy wall known as the Vortex had caused earthquakes and tidal waves. (Scene switches to Grant completing Cortexin, and then in the world, animals were half-animal, half-men and half-women) As Grant had completed the drug, he couldn't see how it went as he passed away, thus giving animals a chance a human beings, and as Buddy's retirement led to birth of Kamandi, the Last Boy on Earth. (Scene switches back to 1940, where the Nazis' had imprisoned Grant's family) That was soon averted when the Nazis' ordered the deaths of Grant's family, to keep peace and prevent the drug from being created...(Scene switches to people with "Go home", "Leave us alone" signs where the Justice Society of America were walking away to leave them)...but caused a paranoia in the world, where citizens refused the help of metahumans. (Scene switches to scientists creating Brother Eye) In this world, Brother Eye was created to watch Metahumans in Earth, spying on their every move. (Scene switches to OMACS being designed, and attacking every hero such as Plastic Man, Hawk and Dove, Fire and Ice, Captain Marvel and B'Wana Beast) Under the anagram of Omni Mind and Community, the OMACS are programmed to target and eradicate every metahuman with powers. (Scene switches to the present day) Thus bringing forth an apocalyptic future where we the only people safe from the OMACS' attack. Cast *Diedrich Bader as Batman *Alan Tudyk as Shining Knight *Andy Miller as Jay Garrick *Corey Burton as Alan Scott *William H. Katt as Carter Hall *Mark Hamill as Spectre *Lex Lang as Hourman *Greg Ellis as Dr. Fate/Dr. Canus *Steve Webber as Sandman *Grant Monionger as Al Pratt/Atom *Mikey Kelley as Kamandi *James Arnold Taylor as Green Arrow *Grey DeLisle as Black Canary *Crawford Wilson as Nightwing *Mae Whitman as Barbara Gordon/Oracle/ Bikini Model *John DiMaggio as Aquaman *Sean Donnellan as Elongated Man *Fred Tatasciore as Franklin D. Roosevelt *Yuri Lowenthal as Prince Tuftan *Oded Fehr as Equinox *Nolan North as Maxwell Lord *Jim Ward as Wernher von Braun *Udo Kier as Adolf Hitler *Bruce Greenwood as Rick Flagg, Jr. *C. C. H. Pounder as Amanda Waller Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade Episodes